galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Fa
Fa is the Fierce Sister. She is sister and lover to Ray, and mother to the wild elves. History Like most of the gods of Ultramar elves, Fa is a member of the family. She was born divine from Ola and Sorin. Home The Wilder is a section of the Beastlands where the wildest of the wild creatures reside on the third layer. Fa, along with her brother Ray, hold domain over this area. Relationships Fa is the daughter of Sorin and Ola, sister and lover to Ray. Appearance and Emissaries Fa appears as a beautiful, but barbaric wild elf. She is covered in a small amount of bear fur, and a clawed bracer on her right arm. She has light brown hair, skin, and eyes. Most statues and idols of her are hunced as if ready to pounce. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Fa Fa shows her children, the wild elves, how to live in the hard environment of the world's forests and jungles. She teaches that in order to survive, one mus thunt. Animals are fierce and so must her children be. Fa teaches that all living things have a place. All living things have a fate that is laid out ofr them and tied to the land. While fate can change, generally speaking, the phrase "what is to come is what will be." is common among worshipers of Fa and Faray. Worshipers and Clergy The clergy of Fa consists of clerics and druids. While respected the same, clerics and druids hold diffrent rolls in the faith of Fa. Druids commonly are seen in the dualistic worship of Faray, the religion of oth Fa and Ray. While clerics focus more on one aspect of Faray. Clerics of Fa are always women and are fiercer than their brothers. They are known as "Fierce Daughters." Both druids and clerics harness the raw animalistic force of Fa and both are skilled hunter and survivalists. The clergy of Fa normally wear animal skins or no armor at all and use clawed bracers. Thebracers, while not exclusive to clerics of Fa, are a symbol of one's dedication specifically to her. Temples and Shrines While temples do exist, they are not what most would view as temples. All temples are build into some sort of grove or collection of trees. They are always open to the sky and never roofed. The clergy will either live around the grove, or in the trees above it, but never in it. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Hunter's Grace You devoted yourself to Fa, the Fierce Sister. You gain a +1 trait bonus to Intimidate, Stealth and Survival checks to track, and one of these is always a class skil. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Animal Domain Category:Luck Domain Category:Strength Domain Category:Chaotic Good Deity Category:Ultramar Elf Pantheon